


Schlatt fucks a stranger in a car

by ACynicalPerson



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, I just wanted to write some uncomfortable stuff and now I have, Impregnation, Like or don't it exists now, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft schlatt but also dom Schlatt, i'm not great at tags, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACynicalPerson/pseuds/ACynicalPerson
Summary: It's fucked up, don't read if you're not into rape shit.
Relationships: JSchlatt/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Schlatt fucks a stranger in a car

It had been a normal day for Lucy. She'd commuted to work through the exhausting New York streets as usual, worked her completely boring (but semi well paying) office job as usual, and now had missed the tram home (unusual). 

Lucy was not pleased. 

In fact, Lucy was incredibly anxious. Having never missed a ride before she wasn't entirely sure what to do. She decided to head back up to catch a taxi. 

Her nerves somewhat settled with her resolve, she stood on the side of the road to call for a cab. 

After being ignored and honked at for about 20 minutes (she could somewhat forgive them, she was quite short and hard to see), a young man pulled over to talk to her.

"Hey there hon, you seem a bit stuck eh?" He asked smoothly.

"Well, I mean a bit... I'm sort of in a rush to get home," she laughed a little then, "I'm just so exhausted"

"I wouldn't mind givin ya a ride if you need it?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment. She wasn't really sure if she should but then... it was already 8:40, and who knew if she'd be able to get a ride home. 

"Sure," she agreed, "should I get in shotgun or..?"

"Ah you're about as tall as a kid is, hop in the back," he chuckled lightly. 

She laughed a bit, "Rude, but honestly you're right," and climbed into the back of the car.

"So uh. Whereabouts do ya live?" He inquired.

"Oh right!" Lucy quickly gave him her address, then, "I didn't even get your name, what should I call you?"

"...you can call me Schlatt."

Lucy was somewhat shaken by the change in tone, and noticed with a bit of anxiety that the doors were locked. She brushed it off as being basic car safety though, and answered his unasked question- "I'm Lucy".

"So Lucy, have ya got a boyfriend at home, maybe some lucky lady?" Schlatt teased

She giggled a bit, "Nope, just me, myself, and a few bottles," Lucy didn't honestly drink that much, but alcoholism is funny right?

"I don't drink, myself," Schlatt said a bit cautiously, "but if you want to hey that's fine. No judgment ya know?"

She didn't really have anything to say to that, so she just nodded a bit and looked out the window for about the first time. ...she didn't recognize this place. It looked a bit like an alleyway?

She turned back towards Schlatt when she heard the car stopping. "Um, Schlatt-" she startled as she noticed how close he was.

"W-where are we?" 

Schlatt only laughed. Then, faster than she could process, lunged across the console towards her.

She jerked back instinctively, but couldn't do anything when he smashed his lips into hers. 

Lucy cried out in shock at the sudden contact, and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. 

He moved in closer to her, caging her in with his body. 

Tears came to her eyes as he finally pulled back a bit.

"...please stop," she pleaded quietly. 

Schlatt caressed her face almost gently, then muttered, "Don't struggle or I'll make it worse."

Her body tensed at the words and silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded.

He unbuckled his belt far too quickly for Lucy's liking, pulling his almost fully erect cock out.

"Suck."

She whimpered and didn't move.

He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her down. She yelped as he forced his cock into her mouth.

Tears streamed down Lucy's face as he pushed it to the back of her throat, she could hardly breathe.

Schlatt set a brutal pace, fucking in and out of her mouth at a too quick pace. 

"So good for me baby, such a good little whore," Schlatt mumbled, almost to himself. She felt herself get wet in spite of herself. 

Lucy thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, when suddenly she was upright again. 

She opened her mouth, maybe to beg for mercy, but he interrupted her before she could even speak. 

He pressed his mouth to hers, much gentler this time. His hands slid up her back and to her bra, carefully unclasping it.

She pulled back slightly, but this only caused him to surge forward, this time far more demanding as he squeezed her breasts. 

Lucy startled and arched her back against her will. He pulled back with a smirk, and set to work on her neck, bitting, licking, and kissing the sensitive skin, all while continuing to tweak and play with her nipples.

She let out a soft moan and Schlatt chuckled softly.

He pulled her shirt over her head, leaving it caught with her hands behind her neck. 

He continued leaving hickies and marks all down her body, her gasping and trying her hardest to hold back moans the whole way. 

Finally, she gave in. 

"Schlatt... please just touch me?"

"Whaddaya mean, I am touching you."

"I, please," she looked to the side, blushing slightly.

"Please what?" He teased her with a grin.

She let out a frustrated moan, "Please fuck me Schlatt, I-"

He cut her off by crashing his mouth into hers again, fiercely dominating the kiss.

He slid his hands down her body and into her pants.

"Ooh, someone's excited are they?"

She blushed again, but nodded slightly.

He slipped a finger inside of her, watching her face as she scrunched it up and groaned softly.

Schlatt grinned sadistically, "You like me that much huh? Such a little slut that you're giving yourself up in the back of a strangers car?" 

She moaned and he felt her tighten as his words.

"I bet you'd like it better if I didn't stretch you at all huh?" He purred.

"Wait, Schlatt-" he smacked her hard across the face with his free hand.

"Shut up bitch, take it quietly like a good whore," and with that, he flipped her over. "Arch your back for me now hon."

Trembling again, Lucy did as instructed. He tugged her jeans down below her ankles and messaged her ass gently. 

Without warning, he smacked it. She moaned a little and tried to disguise it as a yelp. 

He hummed a bit before hitting her ass a couple more times, watching it jiggle and redden. 

Lucy held dead still, trying her hardest not to think about what was coming.

"Loosen up now, it'll only hurt more if you're tensed up," he murmured to her softly.

She tried her best to relax but found it to be a loosing battle. Any progress she had made went out the window anyway when she felt his dick press against her entrance. 

Schlatt slowly slid into her tight, wet heat. 

She began to cry again at the pain, unable to stop herself from begging, "Schlatt please, please stop-"

He thrust all the way in. She shrieked. 

His hands gripping her waist tightly, Schlatt fucked her hard and fast, using her like she was his own personal fleshlight. 

He was pounding her so quick she kept hitting her head against the car window, not that she could do anything about it with her hands still wrapped in her shirt under her. 

Lucy couldn't help but start feeling good once the excruciating agony thing was over with, especially when he leaned down and started biting and kissing her neck again.

Already bruised from earlier, she almost hysterically wondered how she'd cover it up at work tomorrow. 

"Such a good little slut for me," Schlatt kept whispering to her.

After what felt like too long of him pounding into her, she felt herself tense. Ashamed, she tried her hardest not to moan when she came, though Schlatt definitely noticed the way she tightened around him.

Feeling himself getting close, he growled, "Baby how would you like me to cum in you? Right in your slutty little hole?"

"Schlatt I'm not, I'm not on birth control I. I. Please, please don't," she found herself begging for the umpteenth time tonight.

He just about purred at the thought of getting her pregnant, murmuring, "I've always wanted kids, especially with someone as beautiful as you."

She let out a wail and attempted to struggle, but there was nothing she could do. Schlatt kept pistoning his hips into her, until he sunk deep inside and froze, his dick twitching. 

He let out a soft groan as he came in her, holding them still for about a minute afterwards. 

He pulled out and sat up, carefully pushing something into her after. 

He answered Lucy's silent question. "It's a plug, to keep my cum in you. Don't take it out until tomorrow ok?" Still sobbing, she nodded frantically.

Schlatt carefully put her clothes back on, leaving her bra off with a wink, before readjusting himself and buckling back his belt. 

"Let's get you home then darling."

The rest of the ride was blur to Lucy, though she snapped back to when he escorted her out of the car.

"Are you, um, leaving now?" She tried not to sound too hopeful.

Laughing a little, he nodded and whispered, "Same time tomorrow, I'll meet you here."

She froze. 

"Uh, actually-"

He stiffened. "Did you think you had a choice?"

Tears rolled down her face again and she shook her head.

"Don't look so downcast now love," he pulled Lucy close to him, "I promise I'll take good care of you."

"Also, just in case you get any ideas," he pulled out his phone and showed her the pictures he took. "Tell no one. No one would believe you based on how pleased you look here anyway."

With a soft kiss goodbye, he hopped back in his car and left her to put herself back together.


End file.
